lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Exoskeleton
The Exoskeleton '''is one of Donald Davenport's inventions. Biography The Exoskeleton was made by Davenport and was supposed to be sold for "the call". Instead, it ended up tearing apart the lab because Chase reprogrammed it to mess with Leo. Donald and Chase thought that it had been shut down but instead ended up tearing apart the house while Rose was visiting. In the end Chase and Leo stopped the exoskeleton and Leo used it to get free pizza. The exoskeleton made his second appearance in Bionic Showdown where Leo used it to break into Douglas Davenport's lair. He then started shooting lasers at Marcus but got pushed down and couldn't get back up on it's own. It returns in Simulation Manipulation, used as part of an evaluation exercise at Davenport Bionic Academy. It knocked out Chase's group but Adam's group defeated it. Leo reprogrammed it to work as the housekeeper in the Mentor Quarters and acts like Bree and Leo's personal butler. It breaks a window and Donald gets angry. It is unknown if it will appear again, but it still remains in use. Personality The Exoskeleton is a suit with a mind of its own. In each of its appearances it is shooting lasers at people. It can act very evil but it can also do good, considering it helped Leo break into Douglas Davenport's lair; shot lasers at Marcus, a bionic supervillain; and keeps the Mentor Quarters from getting messy. It is only a prototype so it can be easily defeated and once it falls it can't get back up. The Exoskeleton is capable of housekeeping, but doesn't know how to clean windows. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Powers & Abilities *Super Strength:' It gives one the strength of ten men, being able to easily punch Donald's metal table in half, and it can bust through walls. *'Laser Blasters: 'It is shown that the Exoskeleton can shoot Blue Lasers in the episode Exoskeleton vs. Grandma. *'Invulnerability: '''The exoskeleton is essentially a juggernaut and its armor is made of a near-impenetrable metal. Thus far, nothing has been shown to damage the exoskeleton's armor, even if it has been rendered inoperable in Bionic Showdown. Weaknesses *Due to it being a prototype, once it gets knocked down, it can't get back up. Trivia *It was the main antagonist of Exoskeleton vs. Grandma. *It is a prototype but an Upgraded version of it was in a online game called: Leo's Stealth Ops on the Disney XD website yet this version was never shown in a episode. *It has 1 ability out of Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities but it might be able to use the rest of their abilities, due to it being able to connect itself to Adam, Bree, and Chase's Chips and use their bionics. *Leo and Bree use it to clean up their messes. *It took five bionic soldiers with super strength to defeat the exoskeleton. *Season 3 is the only season that the Exoskeleton doesn't appear in. Appearances Season 1 *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Season 2 *Bionic Showdown Season 4 *Simulation Manipulation (possibly upgraded version) Category:Inventions Category:Created by Davenport Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Antagonists